fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan vs. Wild
Fan vs. Wild is episode 18a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters present: *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Lenny *Oz *Classmates (cameo) *Boog (cameo) Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Josh Duhamel as Oz Dyana Liu as Yo Plot Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle are going camping, on the Frosty Mart roof. And when they get to the roof, Lenny comes to swat them off with an extending broom, but Lenny yells too loud, causing some of the snow to fall on Lenny. But when Kyle tries to get down, he ends up dropping the rope off the roof, stranding them. When Fanboy goes for help, he tells Yo to get it. Oz and the others contact Fanboy and Chum Chum via can on string, and instructs them to build a slide down, but end up making a displkay case, and "accidentally" disconnects the radio after Kyle insults him. After Fanboy's flashback to kindergarten when they first met with Chum Chum poking him in the eye, Fanboy uses his glass eye to tip the sign over so they can walk accross it to the ground. Songs *''Fan vs. Wild (title card music)'' *''Buritto Call'' *''We Made It!'' Gallery '''Title Card Fan vs. Wild title card.jpg 4252073649_c5238b5a56.jpg 4252845150_f907a9c0d9.jpg 4252073379_35fe90d765.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Clips for this episode on Nick.com: **Fan Camp **Great Frosty Mountain **Full Episode *It's revealed that the Frosty Mart has a winter wilderness on the roof most of the time. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum go camping. *Chum Chum breaks the fourth wall when he looks into the camera and says "Nature brings out his inner poet." *Although Boog does appear, he does not speak. *Kyle said Yo's name for the first time. *The scene goes from day to night as well as light snow and a blizzard, perhaps to reflect how the boys are surviving as the episode goes on. *Yo does not interact with Chum Chum in this episode. *Fanboy calls Chum Chum 'Sir Edmund Chummery' in this episode. Perhaps his real name? *This episode reveals that when Fanboy and Chum Chum first met as kids, Chum Chum poked Fanboy's eye. Due to this, his left eye is glass. *It's a good thing Fanboy stopped Kyle from falling off the roof to get the rope, as if Kyle fell off the roof this high, he'd be dead. Continuity *Fourth episode to take place entirely at the Frosty Mart. The first three were "Dollar Day", "Monster in the Mist", and "Secret Shopper". *When Yo said "Hi, Fanboy!" the sound clip was recycled from "Prank Master". *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen as babies. The first was "The Tell-Tale Toy". However, this is the first episode to feature Fanboy and Chum Chum with baby voices in a flashback when they are babies. Goofs *At the start, the boys are carrying backpacks, but when they get up to the roof and in the rest of the episode, they have no backpacks on. **They might have put them down at an unseen event, or flew away in the blizzard. *Before the flashback of when Fanboy and Chum Chum first met, it is nighttime. After the flashback, it is daytime again. *When Fanboy says "Yes, it's a pack of wild burritos. I'll see if I can flush them out in the oven." Look closely at Kyle behind him and you can see that his ears are tilted. *If you look very closely at Kyle on the title card, you will see that his braces are white instead of silver. *On the background where Kyle leaves, you can see their feet almost covered in the snow, but when it zooms closely where Fanboy and Chum Chum are catching the burrito, their feet are on top of the snow. *The main 3 should've got off the roof in many ways: **Having Kyle teleport them home. **Fanboy jumping off the pole he's holding on. **Kyle using his magic to levitate the rope back to the roof, so they can re-tie it. *While the main 3 are on the roof, it is covered with snow and the sky is foggy. Zoomed out, however, and in a few other scenes, the roof is plain. Perhaps it's just their imagination and the boys are pretending to be stranded. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Man vs. Wild". *'Phineas and Ferb' - Yo said to Fanboy: "Hi Fanboy, what'cha doin'?" just like Isabella Garcia-Shapiro says to Phineas Flynn: "Hi Phineas, what'cha doin'?" *'Alice in Wonderland' - At the beginning, Kyle refers to Fanboy and Chum Chum as "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Doof", which is a reference to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. *'Shrek The Third' - The rock music heard during the montage of the main 3 constructing the collecter's case is similer to the music that is heard as Shrek, Donkey and Puss arrive at Worcestershire Academy. *'Toy Story ' - When Fanboy is falling off the roof on an icicle, he goes, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" the same way Woody goes in the movie. *When the main 3 start to freeze from the cold, they are starting to suffer from the desease known as Hypothermia. Hypothermia is when you stay in cold weather so long that your body temperature starts to drop. In other words, if the main 3 got cold enough, they would've died. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Kyle